Ta main
by Choupette-sama
Summary: Les souvenirs se baladant dans la tête de Naruto pourrais devenir réalités. YAOI soft. Songfic


**Titre:** Ta main…

**Style:** Songfic

**Couple:** Narusasu

**Auteur:** Choupette-sama

**Disclaimer****:** Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas et patati et patata…

**Résumé:** Petits souvenirs de Sasuke se baladant dans le ptite tête de Naruto…

* * *

Je marche… je cours… Qui suis-je pour m'enfuir ainsi de mon village ?

Non, je ne m'enfuis pas… j'ais juste besoin de temps… juste d'un peux de temps pour comprendre tes gestes. Cela fait maintenant 3ans jours pour jours que tu es partis… que tu as quitté ton village, tes amis… moi !

Moi, qui suis-je pour toi ? Si seulement j'avais eu la force de te le demander…

Car cela fait aussi 3ans jours pour jours que j'ai réellement commencer à t'aimer…

_Tu sais que j'ai du mal_  
_Encore à parler de toi,_  
_Il parait que c'est normal_  
_Il n'y à pas de règles dans ces jeux là._

C'est en revoyant ton visage sur notre photo d'équipe… la seul photo que j'ai de toi… le seul morceau visible de mon cœur… qui est partis… peut être désintégrer à jamais… que j'ai enfin compris mes sentiments à ton égard. Et pourtant… les sales mots que tu m'as criés, que tu m'as jetés à la figure… ne sont ils juste que des mots, les sentiments ne se prouve t-ils pas que par le biais d'un regard… Sa aurait été si facile pour toi de me mentir… Mais seulement, quand tu me dis que je suis ton meilleur ami… j'ai envi de te croire… j'ais envi de croire au fait que tu ne voulais pas partir… pas me quitté…

_Tu sais j'ai la voix qui se serre_  
_Quand je te croise dans les photos,_  
_Tu sais j'ai le cœur qui se perd_  
_Je crois qu'il te pense un peu trop._

_C'est comme ça,_  
_C'est comme ça,_

J'ais pris l'habitude de me réfugier seul à la vallée de la fin… cela me rappel les souvenirs de se jours… je m'assois à l'endroit ou tu m'as laissé seul… inconscient !

Aujourd'hui il fait beau… les oiseaux chante… ils ont pris le temps de me connaître, ils me suivent fidèlement dans ma solitudes…

Je te revois… de l'autre coté des chutes… ton visage froid… mais qui je sais renferme un doux sourire à mon égard… enfin je l'espère… ou peut être est-ce un de mes nombreux fantasmes…

_J'aurais aimé tenir ta main_  
_Un peu plus longtemps…_  
_J'aurais aimé tenir ta main_  
_Un peu plus longtemps…_  
_J'aurais aimé que mon chagrin_  
_Ne dure qu'un instant._  
_Et tu sais j'espère au moins_  
_Que tu m'entends._

Tes mains… frôlant mon visage… se perdant dans mes cheveux que beaucoup dise couleur soleil. Cette partie si agréable de ton corps, glissant sur mes joues… sur mes lèvres…

Le bruit des chutes d'eaux me fait ouvrir les yeux… je sens la fraiche écume sur mon visage bronzé…

Au village, c'est jour de fête… les enfants jouent et crient dans la rue… Sakura doit aider Ino à sa boutique de fleurs. Lee et Gai doivent chercher Kakashi pour un nouveau défi perdu d'avance… A quoi bon jouer si la partie est déjà perdue ?

_C'est dur de briser le silence,_  
_Même dans les cris, même dans la fête_  
_C'est dur de combattre l'absence,_  
_Car cette conne n'en fait qu'a sa tête._

A quoi bon vouloir changer son destin… serais-ce trop prétentieux ? Non… je pense juste en l'avenir et aux lendemains sombres qui me sont destiné… à cette solitude qui je crois… n'à pas beaucoup changer par rapport à celle que je vivais avant ton dépars… certes tu la combler… mais ne pas pouvoir sentir ton corps chaux contre le miens… s'était la solitude du cœur…

Maintenant… je vis la solitude de toute mon âme…

_Et personne ne peut comprendre,_  
_On a chacun sa propre histoire._  
_On a dit qu'il fallait attendre,_  
_Que la peine devienne dérisoire._

_C'est comme ça,_  
_C'est comme ça,_

Je me lève et m'approche de précipice… si je saute… je mourrais, c'est certains… Mais quelque chose m'empêche de le faire… ou plutôt quelqu'un… toi, Sasuke Uchiha…

Malgré ton désertage… tu tiens encore ma vie entre tes mains… je dois encore vivre… vivre pour revoir ton sourire sur ton visage…

Je ne crois pas se que les gens raconte à ton sujet… il te qualifie comme une personne froide, fortes, tueuse, mesquine et terriblement beau… Tu étais déjà tous ça avant ton dépars… alors qu'à tu gagner en partant… en t'éloignant de moi ?

_J'aurais aimé tenir ta main_  
_Un peu plus longtemps…_  
_J'aurais aimé tenir ta main_  
_Un peu plus longtemps…_  
_J'aurais aimé que mon chagrin_  
_Ne dure qu'un instant._  
_Et tu sais j'espère au moins_  
_Que tu m'entends._

Je ferme les yeux et sent le souffle froid sur mes yeux… une senteur particulière vient me chatouiller mes narines…

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux… je connais ce parfum… c'est le tient… je sais que tu es là… mais j'ais peur de me retourner, pourtant, moi aussi je suis fort… mais sentir à nouveau ton profond regard sur moi… que va tu faire… me tuer…

Je tremble… c'est tu au moins se que je ressens pour toi… c'est tu que ma vie… c'est toi…

Je sursaute… ta main vient de se poser sur mon épaule droite… je me retourne malgré les cris de mon cœur me disant le contraire…

_Je voulais te dire que j'étais fier,_

_D'avoir été au moins un jour._  
_Un peu ton ami et ton frère,_  
_Même si la vie à ses détours._

_C'est comme ça,_  
_C'est comme ça,_

Tu es là… devant moi… A première vue, ton aura est celle d'un démon… mais tu as la beauté d'un ange…

Nous nous regardons sans bouger… ta main est toujours sur mon épaule… Il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerais faire avec toi… mais je me retiens… de peur de gâcher se moment rare, nous rassemblant tous les deux…

Soudain… un sourire nais sur ton visage… pas l'un de ses sourire sadique que tu avais lors de notre dernier combat… celui là est un vrai sourire d'amour…

Ta main glisse sur mon bras… et vient prendre ma main devenue un peu moite sur l'excitation ressentit par mon corps !

Ton corps s'approche du mien… mon cœur est maintenant parti pour une grande course, doublant la peur dans un virage…

Je peux maintenant sentir ton odeur si… bin si « toi » enfaite…

Tu resserre l'emprise sur ma main, de peur que je m'enfuie… mais je ne partirais pour rien au monde… sauf pour ton sourire mais … il est devant moi…

Tes lèvres frôlent les miennes, hésitantes…

Je n'en peux plus… je pause ma main gauche sur ta nuque et vient approfondir le baiser a l'aide de ma langue… autant profiter du moment…

Si cela ne serais que mirage… illusion… Mais pourtant, ce moment dur… dur… jusqu'à notre manque d'air…

C'est alors à ton tour de voir mon sourire… ma main vient prendre la tienne… nous les balançons de droite à gauche…

_J'aurais aimé tenir ta main_  
_Un peu plus longtemps…_  
_J'aurais aimé tenir ta main_  
_Un peu plus longtemps…_  
_J'aurais aimé que mon chagrin_  
_Ne dure qu'un instant._  
_Et tu sais j'espère au moins_  
_Que tu m'attends._

Nous collons nos fronts l'un contre l'autre… Je crois que je pleure de joie… toi aussi d'ailleurs… Le grand Sasuke Uchiha souris et pleur devant moi…

Nous entendons alors nos voies murmurer à l'unisson un « Je t'aime » perdu à jamais dans nos cœurs et dans l'écume de la vallée de la fin …

FIN

* * *

Naruto: C'est trop chouuuuuuuu j'en pleureeeeee

Sasuke: Olala

Choupette: Lui au moins il à un coeur et il rembale un peu sa fierté NAH aller vient naru on va aller prendre une douche bien chaude...

Sasuke: Patati et patata pfff moi pas de coe... ... Choupette reviens tout de suite Rrrrrrr NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOO

Choupette: J'entend rien avec le bruit de l'eau Désolééééé sasu ^^ A plus...


End file.
